renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madwex
History Xantos started his RK life in Launceston Cornwall and quickly fell in love with both the calm and peaceful nature and the great people. He started to grow vegetables there and got a lot of help from senior citizens especially The Reaper and Eraine. He grew fonder and fonder of the town and it's people, but soon after he became level 2 he died due to internet connection problems and where out of sight. Some months later a man by the name Madwex was born in northern England. He quickly sold his first farm and then made a 15 day long march down to Launceston in order to unite once again with his friends. The town welcomed him with open arms and he quickly became one of the regulars again. Madwex continued his work as a Veggie farmer and devoted his spare time to milling wheat into flour. He also started to get involved in politics and joined Citizens Union of Cornwall who was a part of the greater Citizens Union of England a very popular party down in Cornwall. Madwex learned much form the senior members when they debated against their arch enemies The English Coalition. It was during his 2nd life peak he began to contact Long John Silver and got the go ahead to create a Swedish translation team. Madwex dedicated many days organizing and translating lines for the Swedish version, the group was small at the begining but grew larger as time past. Tom_von_Uddrich came along and did an amazing work translating at a very fast rate, Madwex was really impressed. Then came Black Saturday, the day when Madwex turned insane for a day (there are no other logical explenation) and threw a party in the Tavern. The beer was flowing all night and Madwex was drunk for many days afterwards ending his life when he starved to death (unable to eat because of the hangover). Madwex 3rd life began in the town of Gefle, Sweden on the same day of it's creation. He was proud to see that the thing he started finaly was done by the great work of others and quickly got involved with the development of leadership and organisation in the Town as well as in the County. And although he was very happy to play on the Swedish version he missed he friends in Cornwall. He quickly became one of the town regulars continuing his tradition as a vegetable farmer and on senior days a baker. He got involved early in the leadership of Sweden and served a couple of terms in the country council as both a public prosecutor and a judge. Madwex also ran for mayor of Gefle ending up in 3rd and last place behind Bringt and Cecci. He also got the chance to meet new people and he became very close friends with most of them, Fratergrim, Htgh0 and Tom_von_Uddrich to mention a few. Madwex is also the newly appointed Court of Appeals judge for Sweden together with Htgh0. He is the founder of the newly created BPHG (Bread Producing Trading Guild), a guild who serves the people by delivering cheap bread as well as maintaining profitability to both bakers and millers. 'Merits: ' Proud CuC member Founder and head translator of Swedish translating team Public Prosecutor Judge Sheriff Court of Appeals Judge Court of Appeals Head Judge Founder of BPHG (Bread Producing Trading Guild) Senior Vegetable Farmer Honest Bread Merchant. Proud citizen of Gefle, Kingdom of Sweden